coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
John Kerr
John Kerr has been a writer on Coronation Street since 2009 contributing 89 scripts to date, including two double episodes co-credited with Damon Rochefort and Mark Burt. Under the name of "John Sandford", he was originally an actor and was best known for appearing as Nat Simpson in Brookside from 1996 to 1997 in a memorable storyline regarding brother-sister incest. He also appeared in Grange Hill, The Bill and Doctors. He turned to writing in the early 2000s and for a period was a storyliner on Emmerdale before joining the Coronation Street team in the same role in 2006. Episodes written by John Kerr 2000s 2009 (13 episodes) *Episode 6985 (7th January 2009) *Episode 7009 (9th February 2009) *Episode 7040 (25th March 2009) *Episode 7047 (6th April 2009) *Episode 7099 (15th June 2009) *Episode 7115 (8th July 2009) *Episode 7135 (6th August 2009) *Episode 7145 (20th August 2009) *Episode 7173 (28th September 2009) *Episode 7187 (19th October 2009) *Episode 7195 (29th October 2009) *Episode 7220 (1st December 2009) *Episode 7236 (24th December 2009) 2010s 2010 (15 episodes) *Episode 7260 (25th January 2010) *Episode 7282 (26th February 2010) *Episode 7290 (8th March 2010) *Episode 7340 (14th May 2010) *Episode 7345 (21st May 2010) *Episode 7360 (11th June 2010) *Episode 7373 (8th July 2010) *Episode 7390 (29th July 2010) *Episode 7403 (16th August 2010) *Episode 7427 (17th September 2010) *Episode 7436 (1st October 2010) *Episode 7437 (1st October 2010) *Episode 7455 (28th October 2010) *Episode 7481 (2nd December 2010) *Episode 7492 (16th December 2010) 2011 (15 episodes) *Episode 7516 (17th January 2011) *Episode 7549 (4th March 2011) *Episode 7562 (24th March 2011) *Episode 7579 (15th April 2011) *Episode 7603 (16th May 2011) *Episode 7623 (13th June 2011) *Episode 7640 (7th July 2011) *Episode 7649 (18th July 2011) *Episode 7660 (4th August 2011) *Episode 7679 (29th August 2011) *Episode 7723 (27th October 2011) *Episode 7740 (18th November 2011) *Episode 7751 (5th December 2011) *Episode 7752 (5th December 2011) *Episode 7766 (26th December 2011) (Co-written with Damon Rochefort) 2012 (14 episodes) *Episode 7777 (12th January 2012) *Episode 7813 (2nd March 2012) *Episode 7837 (5th April 2012) *Episode 7840 (9th April 2012) *Episode 7874 (25th May 2012) *Episode 7876 (28th May 2012) *Episode 7900 (6th July 2012) *Episode 7915 (23rd July 2012) *Episode 7934 (17th August 2012) *Episode 7953 (12th September 2012) *Episode 7982 (26th October 2012) *Episode 7994 (12th November 2012) *Episode 8005 (28th November 2012) *Episode 8029 (31st December 2012) 2013 (11 episodes) *Episode 8066 (20th February 2013) *Episode 8097 (5th April 2013) *Episode 8111 (24th April 2013) *Episode 8136 (28th May 2013) *Episode 8154 (24th June 2013) *Episode 8164 (8th July 2013) *Episode 8194 (19th August 2013) *Episode 8221 (25th September 2013) *Episode 8234 (14th October 2013) *Episode 8252 (8th November 2013) *Episode 8279 (16th December 2013) 2014 (13 episodes) *Episode 8295 (6th January 2014) *Episode 8347 (21st March 2014) *Episode 8362 (11th April 2014) *Episode 8379 (5th May 2014) *Episode 8393 (23rd May 2014) *Episode 8405 (9th June 2014) *Episode 8416 (2nd July 2014) *Episode 8435 (28th July 2014) *Episode 8467 (12th September 2014) *Episode 8482 (3rd October 2014) *Episode 8494 (20th October 2014) *Episode 8507 (7th November 2014) *Episode 8540 (26th December 2014) (Double episoode, co-credited with Mark Burt) 2015 (8 episodes) *Episode 8565 (30th January 2015) *Episode 8570 (6th February 2015) *Episode 8600 (20th March 2015) *Episode 8622 (20th April 2015) *Episode 8643 (20th May 2015) *Episode 8657 (8th June 2015) *Episode 8668 (24th June 2015) *Episode 8687 (17th July 2015) Category:Coronation Street writers Category:Coronation Street storyliners